Magical
by XxAngie unixX
Summary: Izumi midoriya was just a quirkless girl in the kingdom of musutafu, or at least thats what she thought, until her mother told her her past and future tied with the land of magic. Now izumi must be a hero and take back her birth right. bakudeku katsuki x fem!izuku fantasy AU
1. Information

**This is a crap-ton of information for you to better understand the story (and for me to type my ideas as they come) if it's confusing I'm really sorry about that but I'm not even 13 yet so give me a break on spelling and going too fast.**

Dragonia:

valoria: the largest and most powerful kingdom, better known as the land of magic. It's where magic originated from and is strongest, most animals that have magic were born and live there (dragons, goblins, ogres). Very few people live there because of the nomus. The nomus are creatures made by valorias corrupt ruler ,king Hisashi, to keep him in control of magic. Not much is known about the king, just that he was stranger who won the hand of the heir to the throne, the kings daughter, after wining a tournament and demanding they marry. He became king, killed the old royal family and his wife vanished

Yuuei: the land of heroes. It's a pretty small kingdom but it's where people come to become heroes. Heroes are the people who fight back against the nomu and bad, so people live there because it's safe, making it crowded but wealthy (its kinda like a medieval popular city, like Tokyo or NewYork) their king is toshinori yagi, known as the hero All might. He's known for being kind and prefers to go around doing heroic acts instead of the things the king usually does, leaving the kingly duties to nedzu, his super intelligent supervisor. Yuuei isn't known to have very much magic.

Musutafu: musutafu is a large kingdom, most people live there in small villages, the only crowded place being the capital where the castle is. Most of the land is either used in farming, open land or forests. The ruler of musutafu is king Naomasa, who's known for being kind and fair. Musutafu neighbors Valoria so they have a bit of magic.

Volcane: the land of volcanos is large and has mountains full of treasures. Their ruler is king enji, better known as the hero endeavor. He's a harsh but powerful man, he's also greedy and sends most his men out to mines to bring him diamonds and gold. Volcane and yuuei have been at war for centuries, only recently coming to a "truce". It's really only a matter of time before one accuses the other. Volcane has very little magic.

Dragon tribe: the dragon tribe is a well known and fierce tribe that lives at the edge of valoria. They're the only group of people who lives in valoria and are sometimes seen at the borders of musutafu. The people are known for being ferice and strong, and they wear simple clothing, the men often shirtless and woman only wearing shorts and fabric wrapped around their chest. They ride dragons and know more about them than any other group of people, but they've never accepted an alliance with any of the kingdoms. They have a long line of Bakugo chiefs but they're anything but traditional tribes, they don't wear face paint and don't have feathered headsets. All in all, little is known other than they are ruthless fighters with dragons who keep to themselves.

Dragons: dragons are usually only found in valoria. Dragons come in many different variations but usually they are one of the elements: fire, wind, nature, water, lightning and earth. There are sub categories when they cross breed ( nature water dragon might have small chance of having a poison or flower dragon. Wind water could have an ice dragon, etc) but they're rare and dragons prefer to breed with dragons of the same element. The size of dragons depends on their element, earth dragons being the largest (about the size of a 2 or 3 story large house) water dragons the smallest (about the size of toothless from how to train a dragon). Dragons are said to be very dangerous to most but to some are actaully kind creatures.

**Please don't expect me to be good with my words, I just had an idea and I'm acting on it. If you read story's for how well they're written this isn't for you if read them for the story , I hope you enjoy **


	2. a-princesses-kingdom

XxAngie_ unixX

Chapter 1

~A Princesses Kingdom~

_

Izumi midoriya has always been a sweet girl, blind to the fact she was different from other children her age.

She lived in a town called cloven flower, which was at the edge of musutafu, a couple miles from the border to valoria. Everyone knew who she was. She was the quirkless little girl whose mother came out of nowhere with a day old bundle in her arms. Her mom apparently showed up one day and started a bakery from the ground. No one really knew why my mom chose cloven flower to move to, it was a small town that few knew and few wanted to know, since it's one of the closest towns to valoria.

Izumi can always remember her mother telling her to stay away from the woods and not to run too far. Her mother was just like that, always worrying and warning. Despite the fact that the sword would drag on the ground as 5 year old Izumi skipped around, her mother always insisted she brought the large and sharp sword wrapped in leather with her. Her mother never told her _why_ she wasn't allowed to take the leather strips off the handle and guard but, she just assumed it was for gripping. She can't remember going out waithouy hearing her mother call out, "don't talk to strangers, don't go in the woods and take your sword! Love you!".

And Izumi always did just that.

Well mostly, she's always been the adventurous type after all.

Everyday Izumi would skip off to explore the fields in front of the forest. It was the middle of spring so flowers were blooming and baby animals were running around and grazing the lush grass. To Izumi it was beautiful and she wanted to understand every bit of it so she sat down on rock, pulled out her leather book and studied the world around her, drawing the petals of flowers and practicing her writing while describing a birds wings. It didn't really matter what it was as long as she wanted to understand it.

As she spotted a baby bunny she began to inch forward in attempt to get a better view. Once she was close enough she began to draw the adorable creature.

until she heard a bang and the spooked animal scurried off.

Izumi would have been upset if it weren't for the pool of fear growing In the pit of her stomach. The bang came from inside the forest. The forest she wasn't supposed to go in.

She got up in an instant and began to pick up her notes, grabbing a flower or two for later. Just as she thought she had everything she heard voices.

"C'mon katsuki! We're not supposed to leave the forest!" A squeaky feminine voice called

"We're patrolling! There could be bad guys out hear! I wanna beat them up!" A louder voice shouted. Causing her to squeak.

The foot steps stopped a couple feet away." Who's there! Come out before I kill you!"

Izumi was quick to stand and say a quick "m-me!"

In front of her were three kids her age. One with spikey black hair and red eyes, one with pink skin and hair, horns and black eyes with a yellow iris, and the leader, who had spikey ash blonde hair and sharp red eyes. What stood out the most was the fact all 3 of them had small colorful dragons on the shoulders.

The leader decided to speak up "who are you!" Causing her to eep

"U-um! I'm Izumi midoriya!" She replied trying not to stutter.

The blonde stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed, the crimson dragon on his shoulder letting out some smoke "why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to study the animals and flowers!" She replied

The boy snorted "you wanna play with the bunnies and flowers?!" he taunted

"No" Izumi started, face heating " I want to study them!" More boldly this time

"Same difference, team! Tie her up!" He smirked "I wanna bring home my first hostage"

Izumi tried to run but the other two children giggled and her foot was stuck. The grey dragon on the black haired kids shoulders trapped her foot in some rock. Izumi would have been fascinated if she wasn't being tied up by the two children, the pink one saying a quick "sorry" before the leader hoisted her onto his shoulder, the action causing her to blush.

"Let's go!" He shouted and they start running to the forest causing Izumi to panic further

"W-wait! My mommy said I can't go into the forest!" She shouted " I'll get in big trouble!"

"Shut it scrawny" the blonde huffed.

Once they were in the forest Izumi was amazed. The forest was so much more vibrant than anywhere she's seen before, with colorful flowers and golden sunlight spilling in through the gaps between trees. The trees grew were extreamly tall and thick as they continued in.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm hungry!" The pink one exclaimed.

"Shut it Mina, your not caring a sack of potatoes on your shoulders" the blonde growled.

Izumi pouted "I would walk if you let me"

"Not a chance" the black haired one spoke up " you'd run off in an instant" he stated

"Besides," the blonde grinned "we're already there"

They set Izumi downa dn she turned around to see something she though she would never see

"Dragons" she breathed

All around her were dragons. Not the scary and hostile ones from the story's, but dragons interacting with people. She then noticed the homes hoisted in the air, hanging in the trees with rope bridges attaching them and ladders that allowed them to reach the towering tree tops. There were also tents on the ground, beige colored fabric decorated with colorful designs a patterns. All in all, it was beautiful.

Izumi turned to the blonde. "What are you going to do with me here? You can't keep me hostage forever." She said

He smirked " oh really? I could keep you forever..." Izumi frowned "or I could feed you to my dragon"

Izumi eyes widened "you can't kill me! I have to get back to my mother!"she cried

"Tch, how about I bring you to the old hag?"he snorted

Izumi frowned "old hag?" She asked

"Thats his mom, the chiefs wife. Katsuki here is the son of the chief and future heir" The pink girl spoke up "I'm Mina by the way, and these two knuckle heads are Katsuki and Eijirou. Me and eijirou are Katsuki's personal guards!"She smile

Izumi's eyes widened, '_what are they going to do to me?! I'm just a scrawny girl with no skills and a knack for trouble! I'm not even rich!'_ She then noticed they were nearing a large tent '_this must be the chiefs tent!'_

They pushed open the flap to reveal a large room. The room had a sky light and a large pit with a fire burning a brilliant crimson shade. At the back of the room was a plat form with two large thrones, both a dark wooden material with red accents and cushions, the one the right being larger. On the smaller throne sat a woman with spikey hair and striking red eyes. She wore only shorts, furry beige boots, a red fabric wrapped around her chest and a a long fur cape draped over her shoulders, showing her superiority. To Izumi she looked _terrifying_.

"Old hag! We've captured a scrawny kid!" Katsuki shouted

His two friends awkwardly shuffled in as well "hi aunt mitsuki" they said in sync

The woman saw me and let out a loud and tired groan " katsuki you can't just pick up random fucking kids and take them hostage! For fucks sake! Your, what, _four? "_

Katsuki glared at her " I'm 5 and half old hag! And I wanna keep her!"

Mitsuki's gaze softened "oh, you think she's cute." Both are faces flushed and his friends started to giggle "I'll make a deal, you two meet where you met -which I'm guessing is at the edge of the forest- everyday and katsuki can bring you to the village" she finished with a smirk

Both the greenette and the blondes eyes widened. It was a win win, for Izumi, she could go in the forest and learn so much! Even make new friends! For katsuki, he didn't have to get rid of his pretty hostage (he won't tell her that though) and he could get out of the forest for a bit.

Izumi then remembered something "miss chief lady?" She started "I don't think my mommy would be ok with this, she usually doesn't let me go far, and she always make sure to tell me to stay away from the forest" mitsuki frowned, than examined the young girl, until her eyes widened with slight recognition.

"Sweetie" she said "what's your mothers name?" She finished with a smile

Izumi thought for a second "her name is Inko, Inko midoriya" she said

Mitsuki started giggling and muttered "can't keep a princess from her kingdom"

Izumi frowned "what did you say miss?"

Mitsuki's eyes widened "oh nothing dear! It's just, um, oh yes! Your mother and I are great friends."

Izumi started for a moment in shock "does this mean I can come to the forest again?" Hope glinting in her eyes.

Mitsuki grinned "hell yeah, that bitch will see my letter and she won't be able to refuse!"

Izumi's eyes widened at the swear words but then focused on the small piece of paper mitsuki grabbed from no where. She could'nt see what she was writing but it could'nt have been clean, since mitsuki had been giggling as she wrote harshly on the paper, making lines in the back.

When she was done, she stuck it in an envelope, stuck a small green flower in it that Izumi hadn't seen ever before, and handed it to Izumi. "There you go sweetie, you take this to your mother and she'll have to agree. I even put her favorite flower in it" she grinned and turned to a glaring katsuki "and katsuki, you take her to the edge of the woods, I don't want her getting lost or bumping into something she shouldn't so make sure there isn't a scratch on her" and with that she shoved them out of the tent

The four kids just sat there, for a minute trying to decipher what she said in her fast demand until Mina shot up with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Ok, than! Katsuki your mother said you get to take her out of the forest so have fun!" She grabbed Eijirou's hand and shot off shouting a quick "you two would be cute together!" Before they were out of sight.

Katsuki blushed and then turned to the greenette to see she was still staring at the letter, she then turn to katsuki and asked "Kacchan, what type of flower is this?"

Katsuki stared not even catching the cute nickname "that was a valorith, it's the flower that represents valoria. They never die because they have magic and grow year round. My old hag tells me that the royal family loves them and they used to grow all over the old castle and village until the king had them burned down. Now there really uncommon. My old hag grows them every where and tells everyone stories about them though, something about the queen, it's weird." He finished, not even trying to stop the information from spilling out of his mouth. It was true, his mother really loved these flowers and told him everything there was to know about this flower for some dumb reason.

Izumi stared blankly " thinking about them until she snapped out of it and grabbed his hand "c'mon Kacchan let's go!" This time katsuki noticed the nickname and his face promptly exploded.

He grinned "ok deku" causing her giggle.

This is the day the princess discovered her kingdom.


End file.
